Low density insulation material is well known in the art. This material is typically formed via the so-called "dry lay" process, which generally comprises first forming an insulating material, such as fiberglass, in air and thereafter spraying a thermosetting resin binder on such material. In this process only low levels of binder can be employed.
Although the dry lay process produces very satisfactory low density insulation material, the process is limited in that, as mentioned above, only low levels of binder can generally be employed. In addition, the process is ineffective in its employment of fillers, which tend to separate out to give a non-homogeneous product.